Scanning refers to a process whereby an integrated signal is obtained from one or more channels using an integrating detector which serially interrogates each channel. Such scanning systems are used in a variety of applications including text scanners, bar-code scanners, and electrophoresis scanners. A particularly important class of scanning systems are utilized in automated fluorescence-based DNA sequencing systems, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,811,218; 5,091,652, 5,274,240, 5,102,785 and 5,543,026.
There are two important classes of scanning systems: position-based scanners and time-based scanners. In time-based scanners, a fixed integration time is used to collect an integrated signal from one or more channels of an object to be scanned. A feature of time-based scanning systems is that they provide low levels of time-dependent background signal. However, time-based scanners have the drawback that they generally display poor position repeatability, largely because of non-uniform scanning velocities due to acceleration/deceleration of the scanner and/or imperfect scanner repeatability. That is, the location of scan channels can vary from scan to scan. For example, in the case of an electrophoresis scanner, poor position repeatability may lead to poor lane tracking performance, i.e., it becomes impossible to distinguish a lane from neighboring lanes. This problem can become particularly severe when the density of lanes becomes high.
In position-based scanners, the integration time is based on a width of a channel and a scan velocity. Thus, rather than integrating a signal over a specified time, the signal is integrated over a specified distance, i.e., a channel width. Position-based scanners generally have superior positional repeatability. Thus, in the electrophoresis scanning application, position-based scanners exhibit superior lane tracking performance. However, position-based scanners display a high level of background noise because of non-uniform integration times resulting from the non-uniform scanning velocities mentioned above. Because signal strength is proportional to integration time, such non-uniform integration times result in high levels of time-dependent background noise.
Thus, it would be desirable to produce a scanner which combines the superior position repeatability of a position-based scanner with the low noise level of a time-based scanner.